all the things he said
by paniwi
Summary: Yugi is madly in love with his other, but Yami is afraid of loving Yugi, afraid of tainting his innocense...but is breaking his heart a better solution?


**Summary:** Yugi is hopelessly in love with Yami, but Yami doesn't seem to take interest in his Hikari, or does he?

**Alright, this is gonna be a songfic based on the song** **_All the things she said_** **from** **_tatu_**,

It's a lil bit adapted but not really much, please R&R. Also, this is my first fanfic ever…that I posted anyway.

**_All the things he said_**

_**All the things he said**_

**_Running trough my head_**

Yugi's POV.

It was fall, and the blazing wind scooped up leaves playfully. Also it was drizzling a bit.

To go short, the weather sucked today. Through this weather I was walking towards my home by myself. Usually, Jounounchi and Anzu would walk with me. But Jounounchi was in detention with Honda (nothing new), and Anzu had to go too her cousin.

Finally I reached my home. Quickly I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. Gramps wasn't here, he had to pick up some stuff for the gaming shop. _Funny_, I thought, _it looks like everybody I know has got somewhere to be today, where I can't be. Except of course…_

**_All the things he said_**

_**All the things he said**_

**_Running trough my head_**

Yami's POV.

I looked to the streets from inside the sennen-puzzle. I was feeling pity for my hikari, having to work his way trough such weather after school. Though I have to admit that I didn't feel much for helping him out and wrestle through this wetter myself. I was glad Yugi was almost home. We had agreed that I wouldn't show myself in public anymore, not even during the break. We decided this after a girl fainted when she saw me appearing out of nothing. The bad thing of this was that I was bored to death every day at school; the good thing was that I picked up a lot of stuff the teachers had to tell, you'd be amazed how little knowledge a 5000 year old spirit possesses!

But right now I longed for Yugi's company, I needed his bright smile. Again and again had I looked through my mind in search of my past, without success. I felt that Yugi was the only person in the world who could cheer me up.

I looked outside again; Yugi was currently entering the house.

The moment he closed the door I appeared, opening my mouth to just say something casual.

Just then my Hikari turned around and for a split second we looked each other directly in the eye.

The feeling vanished as fast as it had come…

**_THIS IS NOT ENOUGH (ya shola s Uma)_**

Yugi's POV.

I gasped, immediately my hart started racing, and my stomach made a strange jolt.

Quickly I hung up my coat to disguise how shaken I was.

"day at school?" I only caught Yami's last words.

"Huh, what did you say Yami" I said, hoping that my confusion wasn't visible.

"I asked, how was your day at school?" Yami repeated patiently

"O, it went fine I guess" I managed a small smile, knowing all to well that I wasn't able to conceal my feelings for my other.

"Well, I actually thought you kinda screwed up in English" the pharaoh teased, he likes teasing me.

I looked at Yami doubtfully, had he noticed? There was almost no other way, that flash had been so strong, and Yami always had a way of knowing how he felt, though he knew that this was one thing he didn't know about… yet.

It didn't make sense, why wouldn't he say anything if he knew. Surely he had felt something!

But Yami just stood there, talking about the weather, our friends and school.

I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest, that same feeling that had been there since I first laid eyes on him came over me stronger then ever. Impossible…Irresistible…

"I'm gonna take a shower" saved by the shower!

Impossible indeed, but so irresistible.

**_I'm in serious shit,_**

**_I feel totally lost._**

Yami's POV.

Sighing with relief, I saw Yugi flee towards the shower. I was glad to be left alone for a while, to straighten things out. Solemnly I stared at the sennen-puzzle that Yugi had left on the table. Why was I so shaken up, hadn't I suspected long ago that Yugi loved me? Yes I had, and I had done anything to show him that I only loved him as a friend, maybe even as a brother, but not as a lover.

I should feel disappointed that Yugi still loved me, instead I felt relieved.

WHY, RA, WHY!

**_If I'm asking for help it's only because,_**

_**Being with you has opened my eyes.**_

**_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise_**

Yugi's POV.

I practically ran up the stairs, by the time I had reached the bathroom, tears where already pouring down my cheeks, blinding my vision. I ripped off my clothes and turned on the shower on his hardest, trying to wash away my weakness, my hopeless love for Yami. But realizing that Yami had known all along, hurts to much.

But what hurts even more is to realize that he would never return my feelings.

After a while my entire body flushed from the heat and the emotions. I turned off the shower.

And I started to look at myself in the mirror, big sad violet eyes, my tri-colored hair hung down my face, dripping. Where my skin first flushed, now goose bumps were forming.

I truly looked pathetic.

Long forgotten voices yelled long forgotten words in my ears. _Squirt, midget, paint-hair-bomb, lil Bastard _I pressed my hands against my temples, trying not to hear the bitter truth in those voices: _you're a small weak crybaby, he's too good for you, he doesn't like you, he pity's you_. I could feel the tears coming up again, but this time I forced them back.

**_I keep asking myself,_**

_**wondering how,**_

_**I keep closing my eyes,**_

**_but I can't block you out._**

Yami's POV.

When Yugi came down half an hour later, my heart cringed. It was obvious he had been crying, his big violet eyes gazed at me with an expression of pure sorrow. Suddenly a thought came to me. _gods, he's so beautiful_. Immediately I forced that thought away, Yugi and me together, that just wouldn't work.

And still, these thoughts seemed to hunt me down more frequently, but it still would be nonsense.

I smiled at Yugi and thought of something else.

**_Wanna fly to a place,_**

_**Where it's just you and me,**_

_**Nobody else, so we can be free.**_

_**-----------------------**_

_**All the things he said**_

_**All the things he said**_

**_Running trough my head._**

Normal POV.

One month has past since Yugi and Yami saw the truth in each others eyes and life didn't seem too have changed much. The only difference seemed to be that Yami and Yugi avoided any form of eye contact.

Today Anzu was coming over at Yugi's place.

**_THIS IS NOT ENOUGH (ya shola s uma)_**

When Anzu stepped over the doorstep, suddenly Yami appeared out of nowhere, startling Anzu. "You asshole, don't sneak up on me like that" the brunette said smiling. Yami answered her with one of his little laughs. "hopeless, ow well, what are we gonna do first Yugi" Anzu said.

"How about history?" Yugi proposed

"Sounds good to me" the young dancer agreed

"Really, then your a better student then me" Yugi joked, turning to Yami he said, "are you going to help us?"

"No, I'll be in the puzzle if you need me" Yami said rather shortly.

Immediately he faded out of sight.

Puzzled Anzu asked, "what was that all about, Yugi? YUGI."

Yugi jumped when Anzu called his name.

"Jeez, you where a million miles away with your thoughts Yugi, is something wrong" the blue-eyed girl questioned her friend.

"It's nothing really" he muttered, not sounding all to convincing.

But Anzu had had enough; "yeah right, go tell the cat that story, you've been absent-minded for almost a month now" she snarled.

She lowered her voice when she added; "if something's troubling you, I wanna help you Yuug, that's what friends are for!" (A/N: dodges various objects)

Yugi turned his back on her; "I appreciate that you want to help me Anzu, but in this case you just can't" he said

**_And I'm all mixed up,_**

_**feeling cornered and rushed.**_

_**They say it's my fault,**_

**_But I want him so much._**

Anzu's POV

He tried to look mad, but when I gazed into his eyes, (he had turned around again) all I met was pain. Apparently he didn't feel ready to tell me what was troubling him. So I decided not to press the matter, not right now anyway.

I apologized and smiled at him reassuringly.

After that little episode we started our homework, not bringing the subject up again. When we were done, Yugi proposed we'd go to a little lake just outside the city. I thought it would be a good idea. As it was a hot day (one of the last this year, probably) I decided to fetch my bikini first.

Yugi went ahead of me to the lake, and surprisingly Yami came out of hiding too.

I walked home in a quick pace. Being alone like that for awhile made me think of Yugi's strange behavior lately. A strange feeling of guilt came over me, I had known Yugi since I was 6 years old. I knew it was ridiculous, but I felt like I should understand Yugi better then this.

By the time I had reached the lake, Yugi and Yami where already fidgeting around. Smiling I walked up to them. "The last one in the water is a rotten egg" I yelled.

Happy and wet the day went by.

By the time the sun cast his last rays of warm light upon the world, I was lying lazily on the grass, a couple of meters away from Yami and Yugi. Still with the riddle of what was bothering him on my mind. From my position I could see Yami enjoying the sun as well. I smiled when the memory of me and Yami back in duelist kingdom came floating to the surface of my mind. I had had such a major crush on that mysterious yet beautiful boy, hard to believe it now.

Suddenly my eyes widened, would it be? COULD it be?

I glanced over to Yugi's side. His eyes seemed glued to Yami.

I mentally moaned, how could I have possibly missed it! While I was thinking it over, memories of Yugi and Yami together came to me, confirming my theory.

Yugi was hopelessly in love with Yami, but Yami just didn't know how to handle it.

Normal POV.

Yugi stretched out on the grass; "time to be getting back I guess, would you like to get back with Anzu, Yami?" the petite duelist asked his other.

Relieved that the uneasy moments between them were over, Yami said yes and took over Yugi's body.

10 Minutes later Yami and Anzu were ready to walk back. Silently Anzu was wondering whether or not she should talk to Yami, about Yugi.

Yami looked at Anzu; something seemed to be bothering her.

"Is there something wrong Anzu, you're so quiet" the young pharaoh asked his female companion.

"Well eh" was all she said while she was twiddling her thumbs.

Yami wondered why she was so nervous; "go on, I'm here for you" he encouraged her.

Anzu looked at him, that was exactly what she had said earlier that day to Yugi. Suddenly she made up here mind. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath as if she was trying to suck courage out of the air.

"Yami I need to talk to you about Yugi" not giving the young pharaoh the chance to talk or give her mind a chance to think about what she was doing, she said: "Yugi loves you and because you keep turning him down, you're breaking his heart" she cringed under her own words, that sounded so blunt, but to her surprise there was no response from Yami's side.

A silence fell. Then she whispered; "I know you love him too, why don't you give in to your love?"

**_Wanna fly him away,_**

_**Where the sun and the rain**_

_**Come in over my face,**_

**_Wash away all the shame._**

Yami's POV.

I drew in a sharp breath, doing everything within my power too keep my cool. After all this time of make-believing that I didn't love Yugi, suddenly Anzu just saw through it all.

For a while I fought against the emotions that seemed to overwhelm me. But I just couldn't pretend any longer.

My voice sounded hoarse when I whispered; "how in Ra's name did you find out?"

She smiled at me, one of those encouraging smiles only Anzu could smile. "It was painfully obvious to me Yami; you do love him with all your heart don't you?" It wasn't a question.

I wanted to deny, say that she got it all wrong, but somehow I didn't have the strength anymore.

"But how can I love him Anzu, he's my other, he's my light, I'm his darkness. I can't possibly…" I was cut of by a very pissed Anzu.

"Oh, for god's sake shut up Yami" she snarled, her voice full of suppressed anger.

I did shut up, not being used of being interrupted in such a manner.

Furiously, Anzu started taking out her frustrations on me.

"Look" she yelled "If you are darkness, then I'm the queen of England, You were a pharaoh 5000 years ago, for crying out loud. Just because your situation has been rather different from most people doesn't immediately means that your _made_ out of darkness. You're just making it up because your scared of breaking down those walls you have build around you" a silence fell after her impressive little speech.

I was petrified, couldn't move an inch, as I listened to this young girl that had just ripped away my entire facade.

Suddenly the feeling inside my legs came back. I stumbled backwards, turned around and ran away.

Never in the life I could remember had I ran like this. Out of pure despair, not knowing what to do or who to turn to. Suddenly everything became misty, I wondered why, but I didn't stop running either. I flew trough the streets, people stopped and stared at me amazed, but I just kept running. Until I finally reached a park. I sad down on a deserted park bench. I suddenly realized that I had been crying. I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing uncontrollable. Anzu's words still rung in my head, and suddenly I realized she was right. I had been fooling everybody including myself. And by doing so, I had been tearing apart the heart of the one I loved most. I had failed Yugi, he must hate me by now.

**_When they stop and stare - don't worry me,_**

_**Cause I'm feeling for him,**_

**_What he's feeling for me._**

Normal POV.

Suddenly Yami felt a small hand rubbing his back in soothing circles. Softly a voice whispered to the king of games.

"Shh, hush now, I'm not mad at you" Yugi lifted his Yami's head up so they looked each other in the eye. "You were scared, I don't blame you" the smaller one said.

Yami started sobbing for all he was worth again, taking comfort in his aibou's body pressed against him.

"It's all my fault" he wept "I, I, t-took you for, for gr-granted" he blubbered on.

You were scared, you made a mistake, like we all make them. But I can't hold back anymore, and nor should you. Now we have both cried over something only tears of happiness should be cried.

_It was true,_ Yugi thought, _I don't have any tears left to cry, all I can do now is be there for him. My days of weakness are over._

**_I can try to forget,_**

_**I can try to pretend,**_

_**But it's driving me mad,**_

**_Going out of my head._**

Yugi held his other until he stopped crying.

When Yami finally calmed down he said: "It was Anzu who brought me to senses, but you are right. I, We have waited long enough. I was scared of loving you, Aibou, but not anymore. No now I'm ready" he said, his voice full of love and passion.

Slowly their heads bent forwards, toward each other.

Suddenly a girl with brown hair and blue eyes ran into the park, all of a sudden she stood still, she was smiling as she looked to 2 young people that were kissing each other with so much love that everybody walking down the bench, had to stand still for a moment and smile with her, even long after Yami and Yugi kissed each other for the first time in their lives on that wooden bench in Domino park.

**_Friends looking at me_**

_**Tell me what do you see,**_

_**Have I lost my Mind?**_

_**Daddy looking at me,**_

_**Will I ever be free,**_

**_Have I crossed the line?_**

fin-

**so what do you people think of it, this is the re-edited version so by know I've written some more advanced (read: lemon) story's up, but I'm still proud of this one. It was my first story and it's dear too me.**

**Reviews are dear to me too by the way cough**


End file.
